


Drabble: Lost In Paperwork [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for muccamukk's prompt on fic_promptly: <em>Highlander, Joe Dawson, Things that don't fit in reports</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Lost In Paperwork [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Lost In Paperwork.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127006) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/wdms)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drabble-lost-in-paperwork) | 0:00:53 | 618.4 KB


End file.
